1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the use of GPS location signaling as a basis for simultaneously combining sleepwalking alarm systems with sleepwalking medical monitoring systems.
2. Background Information
It is estimated that 70 million Americans could benefit from knowing more about their sleep habits and the health and safety of those afflicted with sleepwalking would benefit most. Similar knowledge could benefit those afflicted with dementia and other medical conditions which endanger the cognitively challenged user.
The gold standard for warning sleepwalkers and their care givers that immediate action to prevent harm is necessary are portable but not mobile sleepwalker alarm systems. The current gold standard for sleep research is known as polysomnography (PSG), which involves at least the recording of an electroencephalogram (EEG), a measurement of brain waves, an electrooculogram (EOG), a measurement of muscle activity in the eye area, and an electromyogram (EMG), a measurement of muscle activity in specific areas such as the arm or leg. Similarly, these systems are portable but not mobile.
A less intrusive way to study sleep uses actigraphs. These devices can be attached to any of the limbs and provide movement data based on the same principles behind accelerometers. This type of sensor, however, has its limitations both acquiring data, for example, if a patient places a hand on his or her chest the motion data recorded by the actigraph can be misinterpreted. These devices are also dependent on patient journals to help correlate the data recorded on the actigraph which have been found to be less than reliable.
Now that global positioning satellite (GPS) location data acquisition systems are commonplace and the cost of comparing collections of GPS data acquisitions have been greatly reduced, wearable GPS devices (such as wrist watch mounted devices) have become common. Similarly, wearable computer devices are common.
Due to the number of people that suffer from sleep related disorders, as well as the need for protecting sleepwalkers by alarming caregivers when potentially dangerous behavior by sleep walkers occurs, and the need for non-invasive collection of medical data to diagnose the underlying medical difficulties which result in sleep, there is a need for such a device which both collects data and helps keep sleepwalkers safe. In the short term, sleepwalking injuries may be ameliorated or eliminated by proactive measures, particularly safeguarding the sleepwalker's environment with devices suitable for waking the sleepwalker and/or alerting others in the sleepwalker's vicinity when the sleepwalker is on the move. In the long term, data about the sleepwalker's activity have the capacity for allowing medical practitioners to cure the difficulties which result in sleepwalking. Sleepwalkers have been known to be awakened by various stimuli, including light, sound, touch and smell.
Alarms.
Sleepwalking alarms generally have three principal forms. These are weight sensing mats, motion detectors, and egress cover (e.g., door, window) movement detectors. Weight sensing floor mats are placed near doors, beds and windows which are proximate to the sleepwalker's sleeping location and are designed to set off a chime when weight is applied to the mat to alert the sleepwalker and a caregiver. Typically, as soon as sleepwalkers place their feet on the mat (6 pound weight activation) the alert is sent and the alarm sounds.
Alarm motion detectors are placed near doors, beds and windows which are proximate to the sleepwalker's sleeping location. They are designed to set off a chime when the sleepwalker disrupts the alarm activation beam emitted and/or collected by the alarm motion detector which activates a signal to alert the sleepwalker and a caregiver.
Egress cover movement detectors are typically placed on doors, windows, window coverings (e.g., shade, drapes) and gates which are proximate to the sleepwalker's sleeping location. These are designed to set off a chime when the sleepwalker moves the egress cover which activates a signal to alert the sleepwalker and a caregiver. Egress cover movement detectors rely upon high tech magnetic sensor switch technology or upon low technology physical movement of the detector, such as a jingle-bell hanging cord.
Data for Medical Practitioners.
Sleepwalking may be due to certain physiological characteristics which are susceptible to detection. Systems and method for detecting, monitoring and analyzing physiological characteristics are known, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,785,257 (Mack, et al.), which is a system and process for non-invasive collection and analysis of physiological signals. The disclosures in Mack teach that signals from a subject are acquired from a suite of sensors, such as those which detect movement in a non-invasive manner. Mack teaches that the signals are processed and physiological characteristics are isolated for analysis and then used to analyze sleep patterns.
Mack, et al., and prior sleep monitoring systems such as mattress-type devices for monitoring sleep taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,441 (Woodward), are not mobile. Generally, the prior art teaches the use of sensors embedded in a person's environment for non-invasive analysis of physiological signals related to sleepwalking. In particular, the prior art teaches systems and processes for detecting, collecting and processing physiological characteristics acquired by a suite of sensors embedded in a person's environment and hence portable but not designed to move with the user.
Prior Art Differentiation.
Unlike the prior art, the current invention detects movement using GPS technology. The current invention does not require any weight activation for activation, unlike weight sensing mats. The current invention does not require beam disruption for activation, unlike alarm motion detectors. The current invention does not require the movement of an egress cover (i.e. door, window . . . ), unlike egress cover movement detectors.
Unlike the prior art, the current invention is wearable. The current invention is attached to the user, unlike weight sensing mats, motion detectors and egress cover movement detectors, which are detached from the user.
Unlike the prior art, the current invention moves when the user moves without any additional actions required by the user. The current invention is mobile and moves with the user, once the current invention is operational, unlike weight sensing mats, motion detectors and egress cover movement detectors, which while portable are generally immobile when in use, unless the user or a third party takes special action (not associated with the use of these items) to move them.
The same deficiencies, noted above, for sleepwalking alarm systems are generally present in prior art medical monitoring devices related to sleepwalking.
No prior art teach the use of GPS location signaling as a basis for simultaneously combining sleepwalking alarm systems with sleepwalking medical monitoring systems.